


Arguing Again

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Other, Reader Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine arguing with Harry and both of you finally snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing Again

Harry stood beside you, his arms crossed as he glared at the glass board before the two of you. You were writing furiously on the board as he drummed his fingers on his arm.. You capped the marker and slammed it a little hard onto his chest.

“That is what I meant!” You argued trying to show Harry is very obvious mistake with his problem. He shook his head stubbornly as he yanked the marker from your hand. 

“It’s completely unnecessary, because if you do that than…” he trailed off, his voice sharp and gruff as usual as he stepped towards the board to add onto your equation. You watched, trying to see what he was adding and when you realized you rolled your eyes.

“It won’t be necessary to do that if you take out this part of the equation.” You pointed at one of the beginning lines of numbers. Harry shook his head, clearing tired of having been arguing with you for the past five minutes.. You opened your mouth to argue with your stubborn counterpart but before anything else could cross you lips, he grabbed your arm and pulled you roughly against his body and he crashed his lips against yours.

You tensed at the sudden movements, your heart stopping for a split second before beginning to race. Harry was kissing you. Harry. Kissing. You. 

Your body burned as your arms wrapped around him, fingers grasping tightly to his hair as you responded to his kiss, sliding your tongue against his lips before exploring his mouth. The anger and frustration from the argument melting into a burning desire that took hold of your body. You heard the marker drop to the floor as his hands wrapped around your waist and grabbed your ass, pulling you demandingly towards his body.

A moan escaped your mouth as Harry pushed you up against a desk. You clawed at his back, needing to feel more of him. Needing him to feel more of you. Harry gripped at the buttons of your shirt before vigorously ripping your shirt open, exposing your bra. 

His hands moved up and cupped your face as he bit down on your lip. He dragged his hands down your neck to your chest and let his hands cup your breasts, massaging your breasts. Harry released your lip, whispering your name as he trailed his tongue to your neck and bit down. You gasped, clinging onto the fabric of his shirt that you were sure your nails were tearing through.

You moaned as Harry bit down on your neck, his hands slipping a breast from its cup and pinching your hard nipple. You inhaled sharply and thrusted your hips forward, grinding on his hard erection. He groaned as he gripped you tighter, his free hand scratching down to your jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding his hand to massage your sex. 

You bit your lip, whimpering into his ear, as he stroked you. Sucking on your neck and sliding his finger against the fabric of your panties, Harry made sure you were prepared for him.

“H-harry…” you panted against him. He pulled back, releasing your breast and cupping your face before pressing his lips hungrily against yours. His finger slid past your panties and touched your skin, sending shivers down your body, making your whole body go weak beneath his touch. You moaned against his lips, desperate to be taken by the man who you so very angrily wanted to hit just minutes earlier.

You pressed into his finger and into his cock, your hands finding your way to his own jeans, tugging at the button desperately. You needed him in you. You needed his aggression to swallow you whole. The desire bringing you to the edge of desperation.

Harry pushed you to lay back against the desk as he arched himself over you, pulling your jeans and panties to hang around one of your feet, leaving you bare beneath him. He trailed bite marks from your neck to your breasts. His hand pushed up against you, a finger entering you as he palmed your clit. 

His rough hand make you shiver as he slowly and powerfully fingered you. You moaned his name, throwing your head back when his long finger brushed against your G spot. He sucked down on your breasts, leaving red marks and crescent moons across your skin. He grunted at your reaction and he was at his limit of teasing you.

Harry pulled out his hand and gripped your hips, standing up straight as he yanked you up against him. His eyes glazed with lust and hunger. He rubbed his cock against you through his jeans as he undid them, dropping his boxers with them. His cock already dripping readily to enter into you. Your body burned as you pushed yourself to grind against his cock.

Harry gasped as you moved against him, just as desperate to feel him as he is to feel you. He took in the sight of you for the moment, covered in red marks that he left there. Naked and waiting for him. Your pupils blown with desire. The two of you had been fighting the sexual tension for so long, having it explode like this was something he so very needed. 

Gripping your hips he teased the tip to your opening, watching as you bit your lip, moaning at his teasing. It was hypnotizing, but he needed you to feel you too much. He pushed his cock inside of you, roughly. 

Your back arched as you grabbed his forearms, a yelp turning into a moan as he slowly arched himself back over you, pulling out slowly and pushing back in. The two of you were already panting as you wrapped your legs around his hips, bringing him as close as you could each time he thrusted. 

Thrust after thrust you felt the tension built in your abdomen. You were going to cum, if not for how amazing Harry felt inside of you, it would be from the pure knowing of Harry being inside of you. Feeling you. Leaving his marks all over you. 

Harry’s nails dug into your waist as he thrust harder and faster, moans and the sound of slapping skin echoing around you. Your body began to twitch and you felt your sex tense as you came. You moaned Harry’s name as he soon came in you, filling you up. You two were sweating and panting, Harry leaning on top of you, holding you close as you two got your breathing under control. 

“Don’t argue with me anymore.” Harry whispered into your neck. You smirked as your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers combing through his hair.

“Well…I just might if that’s how it’s going to end.” You pecked his cheek as he chuckled into your neck, hugging you softly.


End file.
